


To feel warm again

by GalahadtheCat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, GOT fanart, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, Jon Snow's butt, Jonmund, M/M, NSFW Art, and warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadtheCat/pseuds/GalahadtheCat
Summary: A little addition to Jon Snow resurrection scene





	To feel warm again

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with another painting, got frustrated with it, put it aside and watched Game of Thrones season 6.

Tormund happily helping Jon getting warm again after coming back from death.

  
  
I always forget to disable flux when drawing so I'm sorry if the colors are a little bit off.  
  
Come say hi on tumblr at [galahadthecat](https://galahadthecat.tumblr.com/) ! :D


End file.
